


Sleep Test

by selvhound (C0GN1T1VE)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Will Graham, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Someone Help Will Graham, Top Hannibal Lecter, Unethical Experimentation, Watching Someone Sleep, Will Graham Has Encephalitis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:59:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C0GN1T1VE/pseuds/selvhound
Summary: Will has been sleep walking. Upon mentioning this to Hannibal, the psychiatrist wants to explore this revelation further. It only makes sense, after all, to gather all relevant data in forming a diagnosis...
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 22
Kudos: 124





	Sleep Test

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much to Selyne for the beta! And thank you to the supportive pervs of ACOC. This is my first Hannibal fanfic and it has been a long time since I've written anything of substance... I do hope you all enjoy :3 There is a possibility I may write a part two to this fic... So stay tuned!

“I’m going to have to insist on an overnight test, Will. It’s important we assess how serious these nocturnal wanderings really are.”

Will sat back in his chair opposite the Doctor, briefly mute in surprise. He licked his dry lips and brought his hand up to push his glasses further up his nose.

“I don’t think that is really necessary, Doctor…”

“I did say I insist, Will. For your own safety. And the safety of others.” Hannibal’s lips curled into a soft, benevolent smile as he looked across to his …friend. “You know I am only looking out for you.”

Will leaned forward, dipping his head. The soft brown curls of his hair hiding his features for a moment as he rubbed his thighs with sweaty palms. “I… I mean… If you think it’s for the best?”

Hannibal leaned back, satisfaction sitting pleasantly near the small of his back,

“Oh I do.”

+

Will had his house in as much order as he was going to get it before Hannibal arrived. It wasn’t like the doctor hadn’t been there before. He’d even fed his dogs on occasion when Will had been called out of town by Jack. But this was  _ different _ . Hannibal would be spending an extended period here. Overnight. Will wanted to think of it as the professional endeavour it most certainly was however, he was having a hard time wrapping his head around it. Until now, their  _ conversations _ had just been that. Conversations. It wasn’t really therapy if they were just meeting for an hour, once a week, to talk about murders and case files and Will’s unhappy apparent instability.

He might even admit that he considered Hannibal as a… friend. Those were few and far between for Will. Not many people were willing to put up with his  _ strangeness _ for the sake of anything but professional curiosity. Even Alana, someone who he would have openly stated was a friend, looked at him in  _ that _ way sometimes; her professional curiosity edging out any _ friendliness _ they might share. Much to Will’s chagrin.

Now Hannibal was coming to spend the night at his house and monitor his sleeping. The doctor had explained how a panel sleep test would run. There would be electrodes attached to his head to monitor brain waves and the doctor would patiently spend the night observing him. If he had any sleepwalking he would let Will do whatever it is he did in that state, bar harming himself or others…

Perhaps that was the crux of the issue. Will had no idea how he sometimes wound up in the precarious places his wandering body took him. Waking up on the roof had been a shock. One more step and he could have fallen and, at the worst, killed himself. Winston had somehow kept him from acting out that possibility.

The barking of his dogs alerted him to the approach of a familiar Bentley coming up his long drive and parking. Will pushed out the front door, a quickly raised finger keeping the dogs from swarming outside after him, and shoved his hands into his pockets as the doctor exited his car.

He helped Hannibal bring in the monitor and cabling, all packed securely away. “Borrowed from the Baltimore Sleep and Wellness clinic.” Hannibal said as they manhandled the equipment inside. It was a simple set up, made easier by the fact Will slept on a foldout couch in the main living room. Hannibal switched out his bedside lamp with a multi plug adaptor and Will shifted a desk over for the doctor to set up the laptop and other equipment.

The dogs lazed by the fireplace, only paying minor attention to the two men. Once everything was complete Will sat down on the bed, “Do you… do you want a coffee?”

Hannibal had pulled one of the sofa chairs over closer to the bed. Clearly this was where he planned to spend the evening. “That would be welcome, though none for yourself, of course. We must maintain good sleep hygiene if we are to get anything reasonable from you this evening.” Will bit his tongue at the grumble that threatened to escape him as he got up and moved off to the kitchen.

“You know where everything is. Help yourself to anything you need tonight.” He said dismissively as he set the kettle to boil and prepared the plunger.

“Oh I will,” Hannibal called back to him and spent the next few minutes wandering around Will’s lounge, noting any differences since the last time he’d gotten to poke and prod about. There was very little change, Will was a creature of habit. “I’ll be certain to help myself.”

++

It took Will a long time to fall asleep and the cool gel that kept the electrodes attached to the skin of his head were the least of his discomforts. He had rolled so his back was to Hannibal, sitting quietly in his sofa chair, but he could still feel the focus of the man on him. It wasn’t so much that it was… uncomfortable to have his eyes on him, more it was curiously comforting. And for Will to be unsettled by comfort, really showed how little of it he generally experienced. Now that was a subject worthy of a therapy session. And certainly something he would never mention to the doctor.

When sleep finally took him Hannibal could tell. There was the instant softening to the curves of his body under the duvet as his muscles relaxed and the steady deep breathing that was pleasant to listen to.

Hannibal wrote quietly into his notebook. Listing changes in breathing, the numbers that printed across the view screen of the reader. The time. Any movements Will made in his sleep. After about an hour and a half, he set his notebook aside and stood, walking on silent socked feet around to the head of the bed. A couple of the dogs nearby shifted, heads raising for a moment only to drop back down again. They trusted him. He was the sausage man after all.

The doctor was not about to let this opportunity to observe Will in a state of blissful unawareness slip by. He took in a deep breath of his scent. Smelling the vague spice of his musk and the curious sweet burned sugar smell of underlying infection.

He parted his lips and let the flavour pass over his tongue as he breathed in again. Slowly, gently, he let his long fingers caress the fall of curls that rested against Will’s forehead, careful of the wires. One by one he plucked the electrodes from him, quietly removing the wires until Will was free of them. Will shifted in his sleep, wiggling on his back. A soft moan escaped him and Hannibal was blessed to see the faint sheen of sweat beading along his brow.

It was simply fascinating to watch him so closely. He stroked his fingers through Will’s hair, enjoying how the sleeping man turned his head into the touch, seeking out more. Poor touched starved thing…

But Hannibal did not want to push him too far. Not yet. He didn’t want to risk waking him.

He settled back into his sofa chair and watched. Will had rolled back to face him and Hannibal took that opportunity to sketch him in repose.

+++

It was only around 1 am when Will sat upright in his bed. The sudden movement caused Hannibal to look up from the book he had been reading. “Will?” He said the name softly, barely more than a whisper.

Will turned his head slightly towards him but his eyes, while open, stared sightlessly away. Through the walls, across the dark fields… far into the distance.

Hannibal was delighted and he moved slowly, easing forward to the edge of his seat.

Will slowly kicked off the blankets, and it was clear that he had been sweating profusely for some time. His night shirt and underwear were stained dark with it. The thick fevered scent of him filled the room. It was an intoxicating aroma.

Hannibal watched, rapt, as Will left his bed, his movements purposeful. Winston stirred from the pile of dogs, standing up, his tail giving only a momentary wag before stilling. The dog was watching Will carefully as the man walked past them and down the hall. Hannibal rested a hand briefly on the dog’s head and followed him.

The back door cracked as it closed behind Will and Hannibal quickly followed him outside. Will, barefoot, his sweat soaked skin shining in the moonlight, was striding across his backyard and heading towards the tree line. Where did he think he was going?

Hannibal hurried after him.

It was at the fence line, with Will preparing to clamber over it, that he finally caught up and curled his fingers around the man’s wrist to stop him.

Will jerked, attempting to pull himself up the wooden planks but when Hannibal’s grip stopped him, it took very little to tug Will back towards him. Will made a little desperate sound, “I have to… I have to follow…” He slurred, distress open on his face and in his voice. It sparked a delicious warmth in Hannibal’s gut as he drew him close. Will pressed into him, his face nuzzling softly into Hannibal’s shoulder.

“There, there… Come with me, Will.” The sleepwalking man didn’t resist and let Hannibal take his hand to lead him back into the dark house.

It was rare for a sleepwalking individual to not to waken immediately upon a possible intervention, but from Hannibal’s observations he was not surprised that Will lingered in this semi-lucid state. It was so charming how willingly he let Hannibal lead him, let Hannibal press him back into the bed. Hannibal shifted his knees on the mattress, one hand on Will’s shoulder as he pushed him down and crawled over him, his larger body a settling weight across Will’s chest and between his thighs.

Will gazed through him, and what he saw Hannibal could only imagine but it caused Will’s heart to jump rabbit fast in his chest and his breath to grow quick and rapid, “What…are you?” Came the muffled words, followed by a whimper of fear that filled Hannibal with a deep, dark hunger. A beast stirred around his bones. He smiled down at Will, pressing him further into the bed with his body.

“You are with me, Will. Safe…” He slid his fingers through Will’s curls, tightening his grip on them and causing Will to bare his throat, “In my hands…” His lips brushed across the flushed skin, so exposed, damp with fear sweat. Whatever was happening inside Will’s mind, it was  _ delightful _ .

His teeth kissed small marks up behind Will’s ear, causing another soft sound from him, his eyes wide and sightless.

Hannibal wanted to tear into him, wanted to fill his mouth with him. Wanted to make Will cry out into the heavy night. He sucked a dark red mark into his soft skin just behind his ear and Will keened, pressing up against him, his hips rolling to grind into Hannibal’s thigh. “Beautiful,” Hannibal gasped, “So good…”

Will was struggling against him, part frantic desire to escape, part aroused, and it was so difficult to not tear the clothing from him and ravish him into the mattress. He was certain Will would stay in this middle land between sleep and awake, even if he was to take him right now…

But this was a test. And Hannibal was patient.

He slid one hand down to caress Will through the damp, straining underwear. His thumb pushing against the head of his cock that twitched delightfully under the fabric, responding to his touch so eagerly.

“N…no no…” Will was moaning, gasping even as he rolled his hips up under him, his body seeking release even as his terrified whimpers caressed Hannibal’s ears. He couldn’t stop smiling at how responsive Will was even now… even now. He was so perfect.

Hannibal pressed his palm down, sliding it along the length of Will’s cock, letting the boy rut up into his fingers. He planted light kisses across his brow, tasting the salty sweat and pressing his face into the damp curls.

“Ahh!” Will cried, his body writhing under Hannibal, pressing up into him. Will’s hands were gripping onto his shoulders so tightly they’d surely bruise. Only a moment longer… a moment harder…

Then Will was pushing up to bite into Hannibal’s arm, mouthing at his skin as he came. Hannibal curled his tongue over Will’s ear, tasting him further, “Good boy… such a good boy…” He cooed as Will slowly rocked himself to stillness.

Ahh… how his patience was tempted. But there would be time for more tests… He would show Will the bruises. Tell him that he had lashed out at him in a sleep walking daze. Perhaps he could even convince Will to try being bound… The possibilities were endless.

Hannibal extradited himself from Will’s body, noting that Will had fully submitted into sleep again, his eyes closed and breathing even. He rolled off the bed, fixing his clothing and tugging a sheet up over Will’s sleeping form.

He wondered what Will had seen, while he was writhing under Hannibal, to make him so afraid and so aroused…

Hannibal eased back into the sofa chair, taking up his notebook and started to write.

++++

The results from the sleep test surprised Will. He looked over the charted data, a frown creasing his forehead, “So intense periods of REM… And you said I tried to leave the house?” He was pacing a little in Hannibal’s office, his hands felt sweaty and he set the raw data down on Hannibal’s desk to wipe his hands on his jeans.

“Oh yes,” Said an enthusiastic Hannibal, clearly this entire conversation was riveting for him, something that Will sighed about. It was difficult for him to ignore that enthusiasm, empathy and all.

“You made it to the back door and seemed to have trouble with the handle. You were clearly confused about where you were… you muttered something about ‘needing to follow’. Do you remember what you were dreaming?”

Will felt heat flush up his neck and he rubbed at it. Oh he remembered alright. Remembered following the ravenstag out of his house… into a snow bound wilderness… Remembered it morphing into something humanoid and…It’s long clinging limbs.

He swallowed, “Ah… ah yes. I dreamed I was hunting.” Hannibal raised a brow and tilted his head in that fashion so common when he was questioning something Will was saying.

“Hunting. Curious.” Hannibal tapped his lip with his pen and made a note in his notebook before flashing Will a smile, “But not unusual. Considering your occupation. You become so entangled in the need to catch these killers that you envision their movements, their predispositions, their patterns.”

Will flinched and ducked his head away, pushing up his glasses. Hannibal would have to wean him from that habit, dissolve those walls Will put up.

“It’s not so strange that you would dream you are doing what they’re doing. What is unusual, of course, is that this desire is so strong you act it out in your sleep.” Hannibal glanced away towards the window, allowing Will a moment to look at him over the rim of his glasses.

“I think it only prudent to continue our testing, Will. We do need to get to the bottom of this.” Hannibal’s benevolent smile, curling around those words, sent a curious heat through Will’s gut. Something hooking inside him, pulling, drawing him forward.

He gripped the leather arms of his chair before nodding looking back at Hannibal over the rim of his glasses. His response barely a whisper from his soft lips:

“Of course…If you insist.”


End file.
